Two Worlds, One Love
by Ranguvar27
Summary: No matter what world he was in, Rumplestiltskin would have his Red, and Gold would have his Ruby. Gold remembers everything. Red/Rumple, Ruby/Gold established relationship. Follow up to my story 'Red and Gold.'
1. Chapter 1  Pawnbroker and Waitress

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter One: The Pawnbroker and the Waitress

Nobody in Storybrooke really understood them. They didn't understand how two such diametrically opposite characters could be in such a strong and stable relationship. On the surface, they were constantly trading barbs and thinly veiled insults to each other, and more than once the townspeople had been witness to blazing arguments between them that left the normally impeccable Gold shaking with rage and gripping his cane so tight his knuckles were white. It has to be noted that most of the arguments were due to Ruby's provocative way of dressing. Gold loved it, but he tended to get a bit angry when others noticed.

But, in spite of the fighting, barbs, and the way they both knew how to drive the other completely round the twist, every citizen in Storybrooke knew that Tomas Gold and Ruby Hood were truly and deeply in love.

Though Emma Swan wouldn't have guessed it from the actions that were currently taking place at the Diner.

She had come in for a coffee and seen Gold sitting at the counter, quietly reading a paper and watching Ruby wait on the only other customer besides them-Dr. Whale. Whale was being his usual lecherous self, and Ruby was lapping it up, laughing at his off color jokes.

Gold did his best to ignore them, but then Whale reached around the table and smacked Ruby's ass, and Gold saw red.

He vaulted off the stool and slammed Whale against the table before either Emma or Ruby could react. Whale squawked in surprise and Gold drew him close, speaking in a deadly voice. "Don't. Touch. My. Ruby." He punctuated each word with a sharp slam of Whale's head onto the table. Whale yelped in pain, and Gold hauled him up and punched him hard, repeating his earlier words.

Emma and Ruby came forward, alarmed at the beating Whale was taking.

"Gold, what has gotten into you? ! Let him go!" Emma tugged on his arm, and Gold growled and threw her off.

"Tomas! Let him go, he didn't do anything!" Ruby tugged on his shirt, speaking in a pleading tone.

Gold looked over at Ruby, a furious expression on his face. "He touched you. The bastard slapped your ass, and you say he didn't do anything? !" But he dropped Whale nonetheless, and the doctor hightailed it out of the Diner.

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Yes. Look, I know you hate the way I dress. I know you hate the fact that I flirt. But damn it, I think I've proved enough times that you're the only man for me! So for fuck's sake, stop with the fucking protectiveness! I am an adult, you know!"

Gold snorted, and Ruby glared at him before slapping him across the face and stalking off towards the kitchen, leaving him utterly gobsmacked. "What did I do?"

Emma blinked, a little off keel. "Well, you appear to have committed assault, and you pissed off your girlfriend."

Gold chuckled. "Sheriff, Ruby and I 'piss each other off' at least once a week. If we didn't, we'd get bored. Are you planning to arrest me for defending my lasses' honor?"

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "No, because if you must know the truth, I've wanted to beat up that asshole ever since he used Mary Margaret. Just…next time, try to be more discreet. OK?" Gold nodded, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Emma made a face, then placed some money on the table and exited the Diner. Gold took a breath. Now came the hard part. Ruby was sitting on the dryer, staring at the far wall when he walked in, a contrite and apologetic expression on his face. "Ruby? I'm sorry. It's just…damn it woman, you must realize how fucking gorgeous you are. The mere fact that you're with me, the Scourge of Storybrooke, is something I still haven't gotten used to. You could have the pick of every man…well, almost every man here, and you choose me. Why?"

Ruby shrugged, looking at him. "I don't know. Everyone warned me against you. Granny, Regina, Graham, everyone. They all said the same thing. That you were unscrupulous, a bastard, cold hearted, and not to be trusted. But they didn't see what I saw."

Gold came over to her, leaning in close, and Ruby moaned as he traced her jaw with his hand. "And what was that, my jewel?"

Ruby placed her hand on his chest, stroking him through the silk of his shirt, and he gasped softly, eyes closed. "A fascinating, intelligent, and down right fucking sexy man." Gold opened his eyes and giggled, an almost imp-like sound, before pulling her into a hard and bruising kiss. Ruby pressed herself against him, groaning at the feel of his hard cock pressing against the waistband of her shorts. She shifted positions, her pussy already throbbing, and thrust hard against him. Gold grabbed the back of her head, yanking her out of the kiss, and glared at her. "You do that again, my jewel, and this will be over before it can start." The wicked grin that Ruby gave him made him gulp and grow harder. He yanked her forward, kissing her so hard he tasted blood, and grabbed Ruby's shorts, pulling them and her rather abbreviated panties off in one swift movement.

Gold stroked her inner thigh with his fingertips, ghosting across her pussy, and Ruby groaned in frustration. "Tomas…"

"Oh no, my love. You know the Rules, dear. If you want me, you have to say please." He pressed his finger against her pussy, growling softly as he stroked her, and Ruby whimpered.

"_**Damn **_you, Tomas…"

Gold chuckled, nipping on her earlobe. "That's a distinct possibility, Ruby. Now…just one word, and I'll put my cock in you and fuck you until you're panting. That is what you want, right? To be completely and thoroughly fucked by your lover?"

Ruby moaned incoherently as Gold stroked and teased her pussy. "_**God. Damn. You.**_ _**PLEASE!"**_

Gold kissed her. "Of course, Ruby." He had his pants off in two quick movements, and then he was yanking Ruby close to him and pounding his cock into her over and over again. She braced herself on the dryer, her arms and legs locked around his body as he braced his bad leg against the dryer.

He loved fucking Ruby. His jewel seemed to have infinite energy, and his cock seemed to be made to fit inside her warm pussy. But he also loved the long nights of making love, when he would worship Ruby's perfect body as thoroughly as he could, sending her to the peaks and pinnacles of sexual pleasure.

But, every once in a while, he had to assert his claim on her, and the best way to do that, he had learned, was with a nice hard fuck.

"Oh god Tomas I…I'm….FUCK!" Ruby threw her head back and screamed as her orgasms rocketed through her. This was another reason she loved Tomas. He could make her come harder than any man ever could. The first time, she had been left literally unable to move.

Gold cried her name as he came, spilling his seed inside her, then pressed his forehead to hers, grinning at her. "So, is my apology accepted, Ruby?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh good."

Ruby hopped off the dryer and retrieved her shorts before heading back out to the dining area. Gold leaned against the wall, lost in thought.

The citizens of Storybrooke didn't know the whole truth about him and Ruby. Of course Ruby didn't either. To them, they had only been dating for a few years. But Gold knew that they had been together for infinitely longer.

He had found his Red in one world, and had made sure that she would still be his in another.

**A/N: I chose Tomas for Gold's first name because it means 'Twin', as homage to his dual personality. (And I'm going by my theory that he does remember his life as Rumplestiltskin.) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Imp and the Lady

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Two: The Lady and the Imp

Red lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling overhead, and tried to count all the knotholes in the wooden slats. She had reached sixteen when she heard the door to her cottage open. "Where have you been?" She called out, and smiled as Rumplestiltskin came into the bedroom, smiling at her.

"I had some business to take care of, dearie. You know how it is." He giggled, and Red laughed, and then crooked her finger at him, and he came over, lying next to her and kissing her deeply. "Hello, Red."

"Hello…Imp."

Rumplestiltskin pulled away, giving her a stern glare. "What have I told you about calling me Imp?"

Red's face was the picture of innocence. "I don't recall, Imp."

Rumplestiltskin growled. "Right. I see a refresher course is needed." He kissed her roughly, twisting her long hair in his hands and yanking her legs around his waist, bucked hard against her trousers, and Red cried out. "Now….what's my name?"

"Imp."

"You are a stubborn girl, dearie. Fine." He placed his hands on her trousers, and Red moaned as she felt them vanish along with her panties.

"That's cheating, Imp. I liked those trousers." But further words were driven out of her when her lover began stroking her, his fingers sure and strong in their movements. He ghosted across her lips, pressing one finger against her opening, and Red groaned. Then Rumplestiltskin added a second and third finger to the mix, and Red saw stars. "Damn it, Imp, how did you get so…fucking good at this?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed and sucked hard on her throat before answering. "I'm just naturally talented, dearie. Now…what's my name, Red?" He punctuated the question by plunging his fingers into her as deep and hard as he could, and Red screamed.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

"Good girl. Now, if you would be so good as to help me remove my clothes, I can be inside you."

Red raised her eyebrow at him. "Why can't you just vanish them?"

He giggled, tapping her nose. "Because, my dear, that is no fun. I much prefer this method." He grinned at her. "Oh, and be so kind as to remove your blouse, please."

Red knocked his hands aside and peeled off her shirt, leaving her clad in a small red shift. Rumplestiltskin gave her a pointed look, and she sighed in pretend resignation before removing the shift and tossing it into the corner. "Better?"

"Oh, much better dearie. Have I ever told you that you have rather succulent breasts?" Red nodded, and Rumplestiltskin giggled, and then flicked his tongue across her nipples, moaning. "Quite tasty, too."

Red keened softly as he sucked on her right breast, kneading her left in his hands, and pressed herself against his trousers. Just as she was thinking how unfair it was that she was naked and he was dressed, his clothes disappeared. "I thought you wanted me to take your clothes off."

He kissed her, pressing the tip of his cock against her. "So did I. I guess I'm in a bigger hurry than I thought. Now, do be a good girl and shut up." Red opened her mouth to retort, and he yanked her forward, kissing her hard. "No. talking." With that, he plunged into her with a loud cry which was matched by her.

Together, they made the bedsprings speak. Red ran her hands up and down his back, leaving scratches, and Rumplestiltskin paid her back by biting her shoulders and breasts, leaving the marks of his teeth on her tan flesh. Red dug her hands in deeper and sucked hard on his lower lip, at the same time encouraging him to go faster, deeper, and harder, something that he was more than happy to do.

They came almost at the same moment, crying each other's names. Red shut her eyes in exhausted satisfaction, and then moaned as Rumplestiltskin rolled off her. She stroked his chest, fascinated as always at the smooth, yet rough feel of his skin. It was like him, a contrast.

She knew of his reputation, and the fact that he was widely regarded by everyone for miles around to be, if not the Devil himself, than the Devil's right hand man. But she had been his ever since that fateful day two weeks before her fourteenth birthday when he had given her a means of proving herself an adult. He had never once cheated her, and that meant a lot to her.

When they became lovers one month ago, her biggest fear was that he would see her as simply a conquest, someone to be used and tossed aside once he grew tired of her. While it was true it hadn't happened yet, she had decided to assure that it never would. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, dearie?"

Red lifted her head and stared into his odd green eyes. "What is this?"

"Well, dearie, most would call it sex. But if you want to call it something else, be my guest." He winced as she slapped his chest, glaring at him.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it. You know I've been infatuated with you since I was fourteen. I want your word that you won't just toss me aside when something better comes along."

He sighed. "And how do I know you won't do the same, Red Riding Hood? I know the young men in your town are lining up to claim you. What if someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet?"

His face was so mournful looking that Red couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "That won't happen. You're the only man…well, imp…for me." She thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Rumplestiltskin, I would like to make a deal with you. I want a guarantee that no matter what may happen; you and I will always be together."

Rumplestiltskin gazed at her. "No matter what is a powerful phrase, Red. Do you know what that means? It would mean that no matter where or when we were, you would be mine, and I would be yours. Nothing could break us apart."

Red kissed him. "Good, that's what I want. Draw up the contract, Rumplestiltskin."

"No need, my dear. This requires more…personal methods." He pressed his nail against her stomach, and she nodded, knowing what he was about to do. He giggled, then broke her skin and traced a large R on her, lapping up the beads of blood that welled up. When he was done, Red lifted her head to look at him.

"Nice, but where do I sign?"

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "You have to seal this deal with a kiss, Red."

So she did.

Rumplestiltskin felt his magic activate, flowing through them both and binding Red Riding Hood to him for all eternity.

Which was fortunate, as he had seen what the Queen was planning and the role he would play in it, and he had no intention of forgetting his Red.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Three: The Beginning

Ruby was wiping the counter and looking out at the dull grey sky when Emma came into the diner, Henry in tow, the two of them looking rather cold and wet. Ruby threw the rag in the sink and came over to their table. "Morning, guys. What can I get for you?"

Emma blew on her hands to warm them. "Whew! It is freezing out there. Two hot chocolates, please."

Ruby smiled. "You got it." She went back behind the counter and began to prep the drinks. Henry watched her, a goofy smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, Emma noticed and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Emma glared at him. "You are ten. You should not be drooling over Ruby!"

Henry rolled his eyes at her. "I wasn't drooling, and besides, she's Mr. Gold's girl."

Emma laughed in bemusement. "True, and that's even more baffling."

"What is?" Ruby placed the hot chocolates on the table, giving Emma a curious look. "What's baffling?"

"Well…you and Gold, to be perfectly blunt. However did that happen?"

Ruby smiled and sat across from her. "That's a long story." Emma shrugged to show she wasn't in a hurry, and Ruby smiled and began.

"I first met Gold two years ago when he came to collect rent from my Granny. My first impression of him was…power. He had this inner strength and resolve that shone through. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke, all of it made me realize that he was a rather intimidating man. But when he saw me, his eyes…they were so soft. He looked at me as if we had known each other all our lives. And…I know this is going to sound strange, but I got the same feeling…"

_Ruby came downstairs, stopping on the landing when she heard her Granny pleading with someone. "Please, just give us one more week. Business has been slow. I promise, we will have the rent for you then. Just one week, that's all I ask." _

_The person that answered had a soft Scots accent, and Ruby felt a strange tingling in her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I have given you enough of a grace period." _

_Ruby came downstairs, determined to confront the Mysterious Man. "Listen, you. My Granny has a hard enough time running this place without…" she trailed off as she got her first good look at him. He wasn't tall; maybe about five-seven, and he carried a cane. His hair was iron grey, and his eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Looking at him, she got the strangest feeling that they had met somewhere before. If Ruby had believed in past lives, she would have thought that they had been close, perhaps even lovers, at some point in the distant past. But what drew her to him wasn't his looks, though he was rather handsome. It was the way he carried himself. He was a powerful man, and he knew it. She was vaguely aware that Granny was calling her, and she started. "Huh? What is it, Granny?" _

_Granny glared at her. "I said, quit staring at Mr. Gold and go get some money out of the safe. I suppose you won't mind taking half the rent now?" _

_Gold shook his head, still staring at Ruby in wonder. "No, not at all." He walked over to her, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles in a courtly manner. "Tomas Gold, at your service." _

_Ruby felt herself blushing. "Ummm…pleased to meet you, Mr. Gold. I've heard a lot about you." _

"_And I, sadly, have heard nothing about you, Miss…" _

_Ruby blushed deeper. "Ruby." _

_Gold smiled, and repeated her name almost reverently. "Ruby. A lovely name for such a lovely jewel. I do hope to run into you again, Ruby. Goodbye." He gave her one last kiss before departing, and Ruby sighed, looking rather punchy. Her Granny glared at her. _

"_Ruby, you stay away from him. That man is a parasite on this town. He will use you up and spit you out. He's not a good man. You keep away from him, you understand me?" _

"_Yes, Granny." _

-"But of course, I couldn't keep away from him." Ruby sighed, looking out the window once more, and then turned her attention back to Emma, who was listening attentively. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He has this magnetism that draws me right to him. And he's never been anything but a perfect gentleman to me. Well…almost never. There are times when he can be rather…dominating."

Emma nearly choked on her hot chocolate. "Ruby, I really don't need that image this early. So you've been together for two years?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep, and every time someone tries to break us up, we end up stronger than ever. Regina's tried it so many times we've lost count. Graham even tried it once, but I think that was more out of concern for me."

The door blew open, bringing Gold in with a gust of icy wind. "Whew, quite brisk out there. Ruby love, I don't suppose I could trouble you for a rather large cup of coffee? And add a splash of whiskey. A generous splash."

Emma frowned at him. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

Gold rolled his eyes and sat at the table across from her. "Sheriff, I have spent the last half hour in argument with our Lady Mayor. I think that entitles me to a drink. Thank you, Ruby." He took a sip of the coffee, sighing in satisfaction. "Ahh, much better. Henry, how are you this miserable day?"

Henry snorted. "I've been better. Mr. Gold, can I ask you something?" Gold shrugged and nodded. "Well, Ruby's told us the story of how you met, but…"

"You want to hear my side? Very well. I met Ruby two years ago at the Inn, and we hit it off right away. One week after that, I dropped by with a rose and asked her to dinner. That's really all there is to it."

Emma sighed. "I'm sure. Henry, come on. I've got to get you off to school. Gold, I suppose I'll see you later."

"Yes, that's a distinct possibility."

After Emma and Henry left, Gold resumed sipping his coffee. He hadn't told them the whole truth about the 'first time' he met Ruby….

_Gold leaned against the Inn's counter, bored. He had come to collect rent, only to once again be told by the old woman that she did not have all the money. He had just made the decision to leave when **her** voice reached his ears. Even in a different world, she still sounded the same. He gripped his cane, eyes going wide as his Red came into view. _

_She looked so different from the Huntress he had known. Her clothing was nearly nonexistent, and the sight of her long, shapely legs and oh so succulent breasts made his heart pound faster. She was a bit more made-up than when he had last seen her (he quickly pushed that horrible moment from his mind), but all the makeup in the world would not ever hide her natural beauty. Her hair was still the same rich color he remembered, and he had to exert a great deal of willpower to keep from hardening as his mind went over all the times he had run it through his fingers, and how soft it was. _

_He had introduced himself, feeling rather foolish, but knowing that was the burden he had to face. He had remembered, not her, and he would have to renew the bond that was between them. The sight of his Red(no, Ruby, her name was Ruby in this world) blushing made him smile inwardly, and he promised himself as he left the Inn that soon he would have her blushing for a different reason. _

Regina, of course, had tried everything in her power to pull them apart. Gold knew that she remembered, but he knew that Regina did not know that he knew, or that he remembered. Oh, she suspected-the startled look on her face when he had asked her 'please' in her orchard had been proof enough of that, but she did not know that he still remembered who he once had been, and with luck and Emma-who he would be again.

Regina hadn't been able to pull them apart in one world, and there was no way in Hell he was going to let her pull them apart in another.

"Tomas?"

Gold looked over at Ruby. "Yes, my jewel?"

"You know, it is a really nasty day out, and I probably won't get any customers for quite a long time. D'you think your shop can stand to be vacant for about a half hour?"

Gold stood, crossing over to Ruby and pulling her into a deep kiss. "I think perhaps it can….dearie."

Ruby giggled and led him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 The Past and the Future

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Four: The Past and the Future

_A/N: OK, I just want to say that '**Skin Deep'** was perhaps the best episode of the show yet. I'm still shipping Red/Rumple, but the interaction between him and Belle was so amazingly sweet. I was sure that Gold remembered everything, and this proved it. (And Gaston's fate was hilarious). Now, on with the story. _

Rumplestiltskin skipped down the road, singing to himself. "Today I bake, tomorrow I brew, the day after that, my dear Red comes in, for who could know that her lover is….Rumplestiltskin!" He giggled madly, and then resumed the song, adding a little flourish of his head at the end.

So absorbed was he in his song that he didn't see the Queen's carriage bearing down on him until it was nearly on top of him. He jumped out of the way with reptilian ease, glaring at the Queen in contempt. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Your Majesty."

Regina gave him a poisonous smile. "Rumple, I couldn't help but overhear the rather loud song you were singing. So you've finally moved on from Belle, have you?"

The fury on Rumplestiltskin's face made Regina sink back against the carriage seat as he crossed over to her in two steps. "Majesty, if you value your life, you will never, ever speak about Belle in my presence. _Am I clear? !"_ Regina didn't answer, and Rumplestiltskin leaned in closer. "_**AM I CLEAR? !"**_

Regina nodded quickly, and he giggled. "Excellent. Now, good day to you." He set off, sighing in exasperation as Regina kept pace with him.

"Does she know?" Regina asked in a mocking voice, and Rumplestiltskin stiffened in guilt. Regina gasped in fiendish delight. "She doesn't! Poor Red Riding Hood, to not know the truth about what happened to the woman she replaced." She clicked her tongue in mock sympathy. "Well, it probably won't be long before she finds out, and leaves. After all, who would want to love a worthless coward?" Regina chuckled, and motioned the carriage forward. Rumplestiltskin watched her leave, head and heart churning.

Red was hanging clothes out when she saw Rumplestiltskin appear in front of her. She looked at him, frowning at the downcast expression on his face. "Rumple, what's the matter?"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Red, what are your feelings for me?"

Red ducked under the clothesline and took his hands. "Rumple, you know what they are, what they've been since I was old enough to realize what they were."

He pulled away from her, and turned, staring out at the horizon. "Red, it isn't easy for me to admit that I...may care for you more than I sometimes let on, but if you can't even say the words, then…"

Red wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What brought this on?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Just…remembering the past, that's all." He turned and faced her. "Red, do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

He gave her a sad smile. "And if I was an ordinary man, would you still love me?"

"Yes, of course I would. Rumplestiltskin, I didn't fall in love with you because you have power. I saw that you are a good man at heart. Why are you asking me this?"

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, and then kissed her. The kiss was different from the hard and passionate ones he usually gave her. This was soft, deep, and smooth, and Red gasped as he tenderly stroked her hair. After a few moments, he pulled away, whispering in her ear. "I love you, Red Riding Hood." He suddenly gave a giggling sob, and Red looked at him, startled to see that he had changed. He looked…ordinary. But even as she watched, the reptilian look crept back.

"Rumple, your skin…"

He chuckled sadly, holding up his hand, which was the same as ever. "I guess not even True Love's Kiss can break my curse now. Well, it was worth a try!"

Red was completely confused. "Rumplestiltskin, what is going on?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed deeply. "It's a very long story, Red."

Red shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Come on inside and talk to me. Please?" She led him into her cottage, and he sat on the couch, twisting his hands together as he thought of how to begin to tell his new love about his old love.

"Many years ago, a lord named Maurice came to me asking for protection for his village due to the Ogre Wars. I agreed, and asked him to give me something in return."

"Gold?"

Rumple shook his head. "No. I made him give me…his daughter, Belle. I took her in exchange for the town's safety. Belle went willingly." He buried his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. "Belle was…so different from what I had been expecting. She was smart, quick witted, beautiful…and…"

Red wiped away a tear. "And you fell in love with her." Rumplestiltskin nodded, and Red touched his face, gently forcing him to look at her. "But something happened, didn't it?"

"Yes. I didn't want to give up my power, so I sent her away. Two weeks later, the Queen comes and tells me that Belle's father had her locked in an asylum, and…the harsh treatment made her kill herself." He gave her a sad smile. "After that, I swore to never fall in love ever again. But then you came along, and for the first time in gods knows how long, I felt my heart start again. I know of my reputation as a cruel and capricious bastard, but believe me when I say that I am capable of love, and I love you as much as I can." He kissed her, pushing her down onto the couch, and she pulled him close, running her hands up and down his back. When they came up for air, Red spoke.

"Rumplestiltskin, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Red."

Red kissed him softly. "Make love to me."

He giggled. "Dearie, we've been doing that for three months now."

"No. We've been having sex. I want you to make love to me. Prove that you truly love me."

Rumple gulped, and then nodded, holding her tight. Red shut her eyes, opening them as she felt herself in their bed. Rumplestiltskin was kissing her, channeling every ounce of passion and love he had for her into the kisses, and she groaned, stroking his chest through his shirt, and working on the buttons. "Red…wait, the window…"

Red looked towards the window. "No. Keep the curtains open. I want to see you, Rumplestiltskin."

He nodded, and Red kissed him anew before dexterously unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, and saw him in the light for the first time in three months.

His skin was a deep gold in color, with strange rough patches throughout. In an odd way, she was reminded of a snake she had seen once. "Rumplestiltskin….you're beautiful."

"No one's ever called me that, Red. Not even when I was mortal." He kissed her hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, where were we?"

He giggled, squeezing her breasts through her shirt. "I believe that I was going to be removing your shirt in order to get at your oh so lovely and succulent tits." Red nodded, giggling, and he slid his hands under her shirt, pulling it and her shift off in one smooth and practiced movement. "Hello, there. You're quite the lovely sight." Red giggled again, and then sighed in pleasure when he ran the tip of his tongue across her right breast in a slow figure eight. "Mmmm…so delicious…." He drew her breast into his mouth, sucking in a slow and steady rhythm, and Red twisted her hands in his hair, whispering words of encouragement. Rumplestiltskin nipped her gently, and then moved over to her left breast, lavishing it just as deeply as he had the right, and Red moaned, bucking against him. Her pussy was starting to throb with desire, and she wanted his touch so fucking badly. She decided to take the initiative, and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing them off his legs before stroking his cock with the tips of her fingers. "Rumplestiltskin, get on your back."

He gave her a look of confusion, but complied. "What are you going to…oh." He growled softly when she ran her thumb across the tip of his cock, smirking at him.

Red kissed his chest, then his stomach, then, much to his shock and delight, ran her tongue across his balls before pressing a kiss to his cock, flicking her tongue across the hard, hot flesh. Rumplestiltskin growled her name, and she smirked to herself, then proceeded to lick his cock, swirling her tongue in figure eights, making sure that she could taste every delicious bit of him. He had a very exotic taste, both spicy and sweet, and she almost could swear that her tongue was tingling.

When she reached his leaking tip, she pursed her lips together and blew softy, and Rumplestiltskin howled, fists digging into the sheets as he fought to keep from coming right then and there. Red licked him using the tip of her tongue, and he whimpered, not bothering to hide the pleading tone in his voice. "Red…please…"

Red kissed his tip, and then nibbled up and down on his cock, and he whimpered. "Please what, Rumplestiltskin? What is it you want?"

"You…bloody…tease. You…unnhhh…you know exactly what I want."

Red was enjoying herself. She ran her tongue across his balls once more, giggling at his low growl. "Hmmm….maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

Rumplestiltskin groaned in exasperation. "Gods damn it, woman! Quit fucking around and suck my fucking cock!"

Red kissed his cock. "Say the magic word, and I will."

"Damn you, woman! PLEASE."

Red Riding Hood giggled. "Of course, my love." She drew his cock into her mouth a little at a time, relishing in the keening growls that were pouring from his throat. When she had him fully inside, she ran her tongue up and down his hot, throbbing flesh before sucking on him in a strong and steady rhythm.

Rumplestiltskin howled in pleasure, twisting his hands brutally into Red's hair, and she sucked harder. He squeezed his eyes shut, howling her name over and over as he fucked her throat, his fingers digging furrows into her back and shoulders. Red hummed in pleasure, then sucked harder than ever, and Rumple arched off the bed with an animalistic howl as he came hard in her mouth.

He collapsed, panting hard, and Red swiftly moved upward, ripping off her panties (Rumple briefly wondered when she had removed her trousers) before impaling herself on his cock and locking her legs around his waist. He growled, gripping her thighs tight enough to leave the marks of his fingers as he thrust upward into her. Red matched him move for move, digging her hands into his shoulders as she threw her head back, cries and shouts of joy and ecstasy pouring from her throat.

They made love for hours. By the time it was over, Red had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed, and both of them were covered in sweat and panting hard. Rumplestiltskin had never felt so completely drained and satiated in his life. He somehow managed to lift his arm and drape it across her back. "That…was…"

Red smiled. "Yeah." She snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep. Rumple lazily stroked her spine, staring up at the ceiling.

It was time to put his past, and Belle, completely behind him. His future and his heart now resided with a dark haired huntress.


	5. Chapter 5 Ice Cream and Comfort

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Five: Ice Cream and Comfort

_**A/N: Here's a little friendly interaction between Emma and Gold. Enjoy. **_

Gold leaned against the wall of his cell, turning the chipped cup over and over in his hands. Damn that Regina! She had forced him to show his hand, to admit that he still remembered who he was. But, on the other hand, now he could meet her on his own terms. The look of sheer terror and surprise on her face had been more than worth it, and her threat carried a note of angry fear in it.

Even with his powers gone, he could still give that evil bitch more than a run for her money.

But first, he had to get out of this prison. While it wasn't as bad as the prison beneath Snow White's Castle, it was still a prison. He clenched his eyes shut, hands digging into the hard mattress of the cot as he fought to stave off the claustrophobia that always threatened whenever his memories of his time spent deep underground, neglected and starved, welled up. If he wasn't insane when he was tossed into his cell, then he had been by the time Snow and Charming came to see him.

The sound of the door opening made him turn his head, and he gave Emma a hesitant smile as she entered the room, holding two ice cream cones. "Sheriff, I hope one of those cones is for me."

Emma nodded, coming over to the bars and handing him the cone in her right hand. "It's fudge ripple. I hope that's okay." Gold took it, giving her a friendly smile.

"That's fine, Emma. I don't suppose I could eat it in the office?"

Emma shook her head. "No, but…" She hesitated for a moment, then unlocked the cell and stepped inside, sitting down on the bed. Gold blinked at her in confusion, and she shrugged. "No rule that says I can't keep you company."

"Well, I was under the impression you hated me."

Emma laughed. "I don't like you very much, but I don't hate you. You're a mysterious man, Gold." She licked her strawberry ice cream, and then spoke. "I ran into Regina on my way back. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Several, actually. What happened between you two?"

Gold chuckled mirthlessly. "Let's just say…the game has taken a new turn."

Emma pointed at the cup placed carefully on Gold's pillow. "Does it have anything to do with that?" Gold nodded. "Is that what French took from you?"

"It's one of them. The other one I can never get back."

Emma sighed. "Is that the 'she' you were talking about?"

"Yes. It was…a long time ago and yet…"

Emma squeezed his hand in sympathy. "A part of you still loves her."

Gold shut his eyes, nodding. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, Sheriff, I am madly in love with my Re…my Ruby, but Belle…she was, for all intents and purposes, my first real love. That cup is all I have left of her."

Emma picked it up, turning it over carefully. "It's very pretty. Was it part of a set?"

"It was. The rest were smashed a long time ago." He finished eating his cone, wiping his mouth with the paper the cone had been wrapped in. "Thank you for the ice cream, Emma."

"No problem, Gold." She tossed the towels in the trash before exiting the cell, sliding the door shut behind her. Gold picked up the cup, staring into it as if willing a picture to appear. He heard the door to the station opening, and Emma talking to someone. "OK, come on and I'll have you fill out the paperwork."

Gold looked up, sighing in relief at the sight of Ruby. "Hello, my jewel. What brings you here?"

Ruby gave him a soft smile. "I'm here to pay your bail, Tomas. That is, unless you'd rather spend the night in jail." Gold quickly shook his head. "I didn't think you would. Give me a moment to get everything signed, and then I'll take you home."

Five minutes later, a relieved and free Gold stepped out of the station, his arm looped around Ruby's waist and the cup in a bag that Emma had managed to scrounge up. Ruby had noticed how carefully he handled the cup, and decided to ask him about it when they got home.

When they reached his house, Ruby opened the door, and Gold stumbled in, sinking down onto the couch and pulling her into his arms, holding on to her tightly. "Tomas, what's wrong?"

"Ruby, will you promise me something?" Ruby nodded, and Gold gulped, breathing in her lovely scent. "Promise that you won't ever leave me alone."

"Tomas, what…"

"Promise me, Ruby!" Gold gripped her shoulders hard, his eyes blazing. "Promise me!"

"I promise."

Gold sighed in relief and kissed her. "I love you, you know. I know I hardly ever say it, but I do. I always will. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Ruby hugged him, stroking his arm with her free hand. "What's the matter, Tomas?"

He shook himself and kissed her jaw. "Nothing, my love. Just a memory. A memory of someone I once knew." His voice became sad. "She's gone now. She's gone, but you're not, and I…Ruby, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to ever lose you."

Ruby cupped his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "Tomas, you will never lose me. Were you afraid that I'd be jealous of this other woman?" Gold gulped, looking away, and Ruby gently forced him to look at her. "I'm not. Tomas, I love you, but I am hardly naïve. I know that you must have loved before. What was her name?"

Gold blinked back tears. "Belle. Her name was Belle." Ruby wrapped her arms around him, and Gold's façade broke. He fell forward into her embrace, sobbing harshly as years and years of guilt, rage, sorrow, and pain finally came pouring out of him in a seemingly never ending flood. His tears were soaking Ruby's shirt, but she didn't care. She had never seen him so broken, and somehow she knew Regina was to blame.

Gold's sobs slowly tapered off, and he gave Ruby a watery smile before kissing her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being brave enough to love me."


	6. Chapter 6 Imprisonment and Loss

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Six: Imprisonment and Loss

Red ran towards Snow White's palace as fast as her legs could carry her, unable and unwilling to believe the rumors that had reached her ears. She skidded to a halt as she reached the palace steps, breathlessly asking the guard for permission to see the young royal couple.

Snow and James were in their chambers reading when Red came bursting in. "Is it true?"

Snow blinked at the Huntress in confusion. "Is what true, Red?"

"Rumplestiltskin. Is it true that he's imprisoned here?"

Prince James nodded grimly. "Yes, and he's never getting out."

Red felt her stomach shrivel up. "How…you tricked him, didn't you? You would never have been able to capture him otherwise." She took a deep breath and stared at them in determination. "I want to see him."

James shook his head. "That is absolutely out of the question, Red."

Red chuckled mirthlessly. "James, either you take me to see him or I will sneak down to where he is. Please, I just want to talk to him." She let a note of despair creep into her voice. "Please."

James started to protest again when he noticed Snow shake her head. "Very well. Come along, Red."

He led her deep beneath the castle, and Red shivered in the dampness that permeated the stone walls. The only light came from the torch James was carrying, and Red had to fight off the strangest feeling that the walls were trying to close in on her. For someone who loved the freedom the Forest gave her, the thought of anyone being trapped in this mine made her heartsick.

When they reached the cell, James called out. "Rumplestiltskin! You have a visitor." He turned to Red. "Five minutes."

Red moved to the front of the cell, willing herself to not burst into tears at the sight of her lover sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest and a thousand yard stare on his face. "Rumple?"

Rumplestiltskin jerked, turning his head towards her, and giving her an insane grin. "Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good." He cackled, the sound echoing off the stone walls, then fell silent, staring at a point over Red's shoulder. "The Prince hides, but I can see him! I can see him!" He set off on another mad peal of laughter, and Red felt tears in her eyes.

"James, leave me alone with him, please." James opened his mouth, and Red overrode his protest. "I'll be fine. Please, let me be alone." James sighed, not liking the idea but not willing to get into an argument with Red.

"Very well. Don't be too long, Red." He set the torch in a nearby niche and left. As soon as Red was certain that he was completely out of sight, she stepped as close to the bars as she could, reaching her hand through. Rumplestiltskin jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands, then pulled her close and kissed her through the bars, not minding the rough feel of the iron against his cheek. He tasted tears, and wasn't sure if they were his or hers.

He pulled away, smiling at her. "Red. You…you came."

She gave him a look of soft exasperation. "Of course I came. You didn't think I wouldn't, did you?" Rumplestiltskin looked down, and then up at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Red, I haven't seen another person since they tossed me in here four months ago. I thought you would have known where I was by now."

Red gulped. "I've been busy, love. The wolves are more restless than ever. I'm a Huntress; I have to keep the Forest safe. I just thought you were off making deals. I didn't believe Gavin when he told me that you had been captured."

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "As you can see, the rumors were entirely true. Still, I'm not the only one that's going to be in prison!"

"What are you talking about?"

Rumple cackled. "I'm talking about the Queen's Curse! The final curse that will tear us all from our happy endings and leave us trapped in Hell!" He suddenly sobered, gripping Red's hands so tightly that she winced. "And you won't remember me, or remember that you loved me. You won't remember the nights we had together. That's the worst part of this curse."

Red gaped at him. "No, you're wrong! I could never forget you, Rumplestiltskin! You are my world!"

"And you are mine, Red Riding Hood. But you won't remember."

Red shook her head. "No! There has to be a way for me to remember! Damn it, Rumple, you have power! Use it! Make me immune to the Curse!"

Rumplestiltskin felt tears in his eyes, and he gave her a sad smile. "I can't. When they captured me, they bound my magic. Red, don't you think if I could stop this, I would?"

"If you can't, who can?"

Rumple giggled. "Snow's unborn child. She's the key to breaking the curse. But it will be a long time to wait."

"When will the Queen enact the Curse?"

"I've no idea, Red."

Red laughed in bemusement. "So, this could conceivably be the last time we will ever be together, right?" Rumplestiltskin nodded, and Red pushed her way through the bars, not caring when the rough iron scratched her. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her tight, kissing her with every bit of strength he still had left, and Red clutched his back, pressing against him. "Make love to me."

"Here? !"

Red took off her cloak and spread it in the floor, then lay down, beckoning to him, and he pounced on her, kissing and caressing every bit of her he could reach. "Red…gods how I love you…my Red…my huntress."

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin, my dark prince."

They undressed each other with practiced ease, their hands and mouths roving over each others bodies as they had done many times before, Red's cloak shielding them somewhat from the cold. Red clung to him as he moved inside her, biting her lips to keep a cry from bursting out. When she came, she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries.

Rumplestiltskin trembled as he came, his own cry choked back. He kissed Red one last time before speaking in a low voice. "You had better go, Red. They're probably wondering what's taking you so long."

Red nodded, her tears flowing freely. "Right. Well…goodbye, Rumplestiltskin. It was nice knowing you." She dressed as quickly as she could, and then wriggled out through the bars. Once she was through, she started to leave, only to have Rumple grab her arm and yank her back for one final, passionate kiss.

Rumplestiltskin had decided on a desperate gamble. His magic may have been bound, but it was not gone. If he could make it so Red remembered, if only vaguely, then he could be sure that she would always be his. He reached into his mind, dredging up the phrases he needed, and then gently probed their bond, letting his magic flow into her_. "Amor vincint omnia, __amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur__, __veritas vos liberabit."_

Red felt something soft fluttering in her head, and she blinked. "Rumple, what are you doing?"

He kissed her throat. "I can't make you remember with perfect clarity, but when we see each other again, you will feel something for me. I'm not losing you, Red, not to anyone. And certainly not to that evil bitch." He pulled away, smiling at her. "Now go. I'll find you in the next life, Red. I swear it."

Red nodded. "So do I. Goodbye for now, Rumple. See you on the other side." She left the cell, looking back until he was a small speck. When she reached the palace proper, she ran as quickly as she could to an empty room, then slammed the door shut and sank on the floor in a torrent of sobs.

And deep below, the feared and hated creature known as Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the floor of his cell, head in his arms as his body was wracked with loud sobs of his own.

The Bitch Queen had taken Belle from him, but she was not getting Red Riding Hood.


	7. Chapter 7 Hope, Life, and Memories

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Seven: Life, Hope and Memories.

Ruby wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she stuffed a load of shorts into the washing machine. The laundry room behind the diner wasn't warm, but she was sweating. The sweat ran into her face, doubling her vision for a second, and she gripped the dryer to keep from passing out as a wave of dizziness came over her. She shut the washer lid, mind churning. Two weeks ago, she had noticed that she was late. She had asked Ashley to bring her a certain item from the store, and it had confirmed her thoughts. Now she just had to figure out what to do.

"Ruby! Ruby, what are you doing?" Her Granny stood in the doorway, all ready to scold her granddaughter when she saw how pale Ruby looked. "Ruby! What…did that Mr. Gold do this to you? ! That conniving, manipulative, evil cold hearted bastard! I'll have his head! He can't do this to you! I won't let him get away with it! I won't!"

"Let me get away with what?" Gold's voice came from behind them, and Granny turned around, took a step forward and slapped him across the face. "What the bloody hell was that for, woman? !"

Granny was in a rage. "Don't pretend you don't know, you manipulative bastard! Now that you've got what you wanted from my granddaughter, are you just going to leave her in the cold? I wouldn't put it past you, you...you…ooh, how could you do such a horrible thing to my only family? You are an evil, manipulative bastard, Gold!"

"What in the name of God are you raving about, you mad cow? !"

Ruby had been trying with increasing annoyance to catch their attention, and finally, she snapped. "HEY! I'm RIGHT HERE!" Gold looked over at her, his eyes widening in alarm at her pale face. Ruby gave him a weak smile. "Tomas…I'm pregnant."

Gold felt the world turn upside down. He had the strangest sensation that he was in a tunnel, with the wind blowing in his ears. "What?" he whispered, shocked, and Ruby nodded.

"I noticed two weeks ago that my…monthlies hadn't happened yet, and I had Ashley buy a pregnancy test kit for me, and it…it was positive." She burst into tears, her body shaking with sobs. "Tomas, I…what are we going to do?"

Gold chuckled. "Well, Ruby, I suppose we'll have to get married. I don't want my child born a bastard, after all."

Ruby glared at him. "If this baby is the only reason you want to marry me, then…"

Gold stepped forward and drew her into his arms, kissing her tears away. "Ruby, I want to marry you because I am madly, hopelessly, and deeply in love with you. This child is merely a lovely bonus. So, Ruby Hood, will you marry me?"

Ruby nodded, happy tears in her eyes. "Yes, Tomas Gold, I will. See Granny, you have nothing to worry about."

Granny snorted in amusement. "That remains to be seen, Ruby. Why don't you go see Dr. Whale and confirm things? I'm sure I can manage to run the place for a few hours."

Gold's face darkened at the mention of Whale's name, and Ruby laid her hand on his arm. "Tomas, he is a doctor. He'll be able to maintain professionalism."

"My love, I am not worried about his professionalism. I'm worried about his propensity for gossip, and I really do not wish for our dear mayor to know the full extent of my…dealings with you." He suddenly cackled. "Not yet, anyhow." Ruby giggled, and he grinned before offering her his arm. "Ruby, might I escort you to the hospital?"

"I would be honored."

Ten minutes later, Gold was sitting on a hard plastic chair in the hospital waiting room, a cold cup of coffee sitting untouched in his hands. He sighed, staring into the creamy liquid, and stared at his reflection, remembering a time so long ago when he had received news of the birth of his son while away fighting the Ogre Wars. He had been ecstatic, and Carla (his wife) had informed him in the letter that she had named him Baelfire.

There had been many who doubted the boy's parentage, but he hadn't paid them any attention. All that mattered was that he had a son. Everything else had been incidental. But then he had run from the slaughter and charnel house of the front lines, and Carla had turned cold towards him. No matter how many times he tried to explain what it had been like seeing his fellow soldiers torn to pieces by an enemy that viewed them as nothing but fodder, she would not listen, and he had woken one day to find that she had left. He had done his best to raise Bae on his own, using his talent at spinning to eke out a small living, and for a while they had been happy.

But then the wars started again, and he had become desperate to hold onto the one thing he still had in the world. But he had failed, and lost his son. He prayed to whatever deity favored a trickster god that he would be allowed to keep this child.

"Mr. Gold?" Gold looked up at the nurse, and she smiled. "Dr. Whale has completed his examination." Gold nodded in thanks, and the nurse led him back to the office. Ruby was sitting on the table, her legs scissoring the air.

"Well, Dr. Whale confirmed it. I'm about a month along, and he says that the baby is perfectly healthy. I'm to make sure I eat healthy, don't do anything too strenuous, and not drink anything."

Gold walked over to her, leaning in close and nibbling on her ear. "Nothing strenuous, aye? Does that mean that I'll have to fuck you slow?" He placed his hands on her legs, stroking her through her shorts, and Ruby groaned. "Ruby…we need to get out of here, or I'll be forced to fuck you right here in this office." Ruby gulped and hopped off the table, and Gold dragged her out of the hospital and to his car, pressing her against the door and kissing her as hard as he could. Ruby sighed, lifting one leg and hooking it around his waist, and he gripped her thigh tightly, grinding his pelvis against her with a low growl. "Ruby….we…need…"

"Yeah…" she answered, breathless, and Gold groaned as his cock swelled, making his trousers painfully tight. He lifted Ruby's right leg, pressing her hard against the car door, and she moaned in joy as he sucked hard on her throat. "Tomas… we can't….we'll be seen…"

"Fuck 'em. If anyone is watching, let's make sure they get a show." He pulled away, grinning madly at her, and Ruby giggled in wicked glee as he carried her over to the front of the car, lifting her and placing her on the hood. Ruby pushed him away long enough to wriggle out of her shorts and revealing, much to Gold's delight, that she had foregone panties, and Gold yanked her forward, grinding against her throbbing pussy with a low, keening growl of need. Ruby had his trousers unzipped in three seconds, and she giggled at the sight of his hard cock.

"Tomas, you look…ready to go."

He fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her into a bruising kiss. "Oh my jewel…I am always 'ready to go' when it comes to you." With that declaration, he thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, and Ruby cried out as he fucked her hard, speaking in her ear in a low growl. "Ruby…scream for me….scream my name…scream for me, my jewel…"

"TOMAS! OH MY GOD TOMAS FUCK ME! FUCK ME TOMAS, FUCK ME HARD! OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" She swore she felt the car shake under the force of their combined orgasms, and she fell forward into his waiting arms, panting hard. "Wow. Well…should we go home now?"

Gold chuckled breathlessly before kissing her forehead. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, love. Give me a second to make myself presentable." He frowned as Ruby pulled up her shorts and hopped off the hood. "Showoff." He zipped his trousers, and then limped over to the passenger door, holding it open. "Your carriage awaits, my dear." Ruby climbed in, and they drove off.

When they reached his house, Ruby sank down onto the couch, and Gold sat next to her, stroking her hair. "So what exactly did Whale say?"

Ruby smiled, leaning into his touch. "Well, it's too soon to tell if it's a boy or girl, but as I said, it's perfectly healthy. I threatened to castrate Whale if he breathed a word to Regina, and he promised to keep silent. So who do you want to invite to the wedding?"

Gold drew her close, laughing. "Well, not Madam Mayor, of course. Nor Sydney. Actually, who do you want to invite?"

"Emma, Mary Margaret, Ashley, Henry, Sean, my Granny, and David. I want to ask Emma to be my Maid of Honor. Err…or would that be Matron?"

Gold sighed. "Given that Henry was born illegitimate, I suppose she would still be considered Maid of Honor. When do you want to have the wedding?"

Ruby yawned. "Hmm…next month? That will give me enough time to get a dress, and I won't have to worry about showing."

"How about April sixth?"

Ruby shrugged. "Sure, but why that date?"

Gold turned so he was facing her. "Because…that was the last time we saw each other before…this happened."

Ruby blinked at him, confused. "Before what happened?"

Gold cupped her face in his hands, and then kissed her slowly, whispering one word. "Remember."

Ruby was kissing him when she saw a bright flash appear before her eyes. Images began to flood her mind…

_Flash….Ruby saw a strange woman clad in the garb of a huntress, and gasped when she realized it was her mother…_

_Flash…a young girl was confronted by a mischievous, gold skinned imp, and sealed a deal with a kiss…_

_Flash…the same young girl, now a few years older, lay in the Imp's bed, gasping and moaning as she was covered with kisses and caresses…then the girl spoke, and Ruby recognized her voice…_

_Flash…a young woman lay in a stately bed, sobbing her soul out as darkness like she had never known rolled towards the palace, and she heard herself repeating a name over and over, like a mantra. "Rumplestiltskin….Rumplestiltskin….Rumplestiltskin…" _

Ruby gave a great, heaving gasp and pulled away, breathing hard. After several moments, she found her voice.

"R…Rumplestiltskin?"

Rumplestiltskin gave a sob of joyous relief. It had worked! "Hello…Red Riding Hood."


	8. Chapter 8 Power Play

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Eight: Power Play

Rumplestiltskin was many things. Imp, trickster, master manipulator, and spinner of straw into fine gold. But if there was one thing he was not, it was a fool. He didn't appreciate being treated like one, either. "We're alone, you know."

The large black rat he had spoken those contemptuous words to suddenly vanished, revealing Regina in its place. She grinned at him, and he merely stared at her in tired resignation, ruing the day that he had told her about the Curse. "Rumple…you've looked…saner."

"Well dearie, you try being locked underground and imprisoned by iron bars, and we'll see how sane you are." He cackled madly. "Not that you were ever stable to begin with! Now, to what do I owe the…pleasure of this visit?"

Regina stepped forward, eyes glinting. "The Curse will be enacted soon. I thought maybe you would like, shall we say…one last memory of this place that isn't of iron bars."

Rumplestiltskin cocked his head at her. "What are you talkin' about, Majesty?" He fought to keep from crying out in nausea when Regina stroked the back of his hands, purring. He jerked his hand back, glaring at her.

Regina gave him the smile that so far had never failed to seduce any man she turned it on. "Why, Rumplestiltskin, I thought that would be obvious. I could make the bars melt away, come into that cell, and we could do such marvelously…wicked things. I'll do things to you that no woman would. I'll do…anything you want me to."

Rumplestiltskin had been gripping the bars in rage, and he gave her a mad smile. "Anything?"

Regina nodded and stepped forward so she was inches away from the bars. "Anything," she purred, and Rumplestiltskin's hand closed like a vice around her throat.

"Get. Out." His voice trembled with rage, and he threw Regina away from him and she landed in an undignified heap on the floor. He then stepped back, wiping his hand on the wall in disgust. "I would not touch you, Regina, if my only other choice was death. I'd sooner fuck an ogress than have you touch me."

Regina glared at him from her spot. "Oh, but you will, Rumple. You will…if you ever want to see that Red slut…alive."

Rumplestiltskin felt an iron band close around his heart. "What are you talking about?"

Regina laughed to herself. This was Rumple's one weakness...love. She had been able to use his love for Belle to manipulate him into believing her story about the girl's death, and now she adopted a look of concern. "Well, it seems that a few days ago, Red was attacked by a wolf, and well…she was mauled rather badly. Word from her village is that she may not make it. Now, I just happen to know of a surefire cure, and if you agree to my deal, I'll send my most trusted messenger to her village. Refuse, and that will be the second time you lose the woman you love."

"Third." Rumple muttered under his breath, and then glared at the Queen. "I don't believe you. You'll say anything."

Regina stood, dusting herself off with regal dignity. "That's fine, don't believe me. After all, it's only your lover that lies at Death's Door. But, you're right, why believe me?"

Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists, wanting to strangle the pompous, evil bitch in front of him. But then two words she had spoken made him pause in wonder. 'Your lover.' He staggered back, a grin surfacing on his face, and Regina felt the faint stirrings of unease. Rumplestiltskin shut his eyes, focusing his entire mind and being on his bond with Red, and it wasn't long before he saw her. She was sitting in their bed, sobbing, but otherwise perfectly healthy. 'Oh my Red, how I wish I could be there.' He opened his eyes, grinning at Regina. "You. Were. Lying. Sorry, bitch, you'll never have me. Not in this world or the next. I am Red's, body, heart, and soul. She will always be mine, and you never will."

Regina seethed in rage. "You will regret this, I swear it! I will visit such tortures on that red hooded slut that she will wish that a wolf would come along; just to put her out of her misery! I'll make sure that compared to her, what happened to Belle will seem like a mercy! She will…" Regina suddenly stopped speaking, clawing at her throat as she struggled to breathe. She made a choking sound, looking at Rumplestiltskin in sheer terror. He was giving her a look of such pure undiluted hatred that she could swear she felt the air crackling. He gripped the bars so tight blood was flowing from his palms, and his skin was grey. But it was his eyes that held her in thrall.

They were black. Pure, deep black, with not a single trace of any color in the pupils. When he spoke, it was in a voice completely different from his normal, if slightly insane one. He sounded completely sane, and utterly furious. "Regina, you are a fool. Did you honestly think that if you threatened the woman I love, I would not react? Did you honestly think that a mere fairy's spell could fully stop my powers? They're bound, not gone! Now, whether or not I let you breathe will hinge on one thing. Swear to me that you will never, ever try to seduce me away from Red, and I'll release you. Refuse, and I'll use the last of my strength to make sure you die in agony. Nod if you agree to my terms." Regina nodded, and he gave a dark chuckle that made her stomach turn to water. "Perfect." He shut his eyes, breathing out slowly, and Regina gasped in air. "Now, Majesty…I suggest you leave. I'm going to have visitors soon, and you don't want to be caught, do you? Not when your…time is almost nigh." Regina changed herself back into the black rat, and Rumplestiltskin watched her run off, and then turned his attention to the dim light coming down the corridor. He laughed to himself as he heard the guard's voice instructing Snow and Charming about how to deal with him. "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin, I have a question for you."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, knowing the guard couldn't see him, and pushed away from the wall. "No…you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince Chaaarming!" He laughed inwardly at the looks of shock on the royals' faces. "You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes."

They came forward, and he grinned. "That's better."

Snow took a breath. "We've come to…" Rumple cut her off.

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's curse!" Snow nodded, and he smiled darkly. "First dearie, you have to give me something."

Snow sighed. "What do you want?"

Rumple shrugged. "Oh…the name of your unborn child?"

James glared at him "No!"

Snow spoke quickly. "Deal! Tell us what you know."

Rumple giggled. "The Queen has created a powerful curse. Soon, you'll all be in prison, just like me! Only worse! Your prison…all our prisons…will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last!" He leaned in close, grinning like a shark. "No more happy endings."

Snow shuddered, but managed to keep her voice even. "What can we do?"

Rumple cackled. "We can't do anything!"

"Who can?"

Rumplestiltskin reached through the bars, gesturing to Snow's stomach. "That little thing growing inside your belly." He jerked his hand back when James slapped him with his sword.

"Next time, I cut it off!"

Rumplestiltskin turned to Snow. "The child is the key. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety, and on its…twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will return, and the final battle will begin!" The Royals walked away, and he gripped the bars, shouting. "No! Wait! We had a deal! I want her name!"

James frowned. "Her? It's a boy."

"Missy…missy…you know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"

Snow turned back to him. "Emma. Her name is Emma."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, repeating the name. "Emma." He stored the name in his mind, and then addressed Snow once more. "Majesty, might I make a…request?" Snow White nodded warily, and he stared straight at her. "Watch after my Red in any way you can. Keep her safe."

Snow looked at him in amazement. "You really do love her." Rumplestiltskin nodded, and Snow smiled. "Then I swear that I will watch over her."

"Thank you, Snow White. Now hurry, you may not have much time."

Snow and James left, and Rumplestiltskin sat on the floor, idly tracing patterns in the dirt with his fingers as he thought. He could feel the Curse coming…the very air seemed to be compressing, and he could feel the crackle of strong dark magic on his spine.

He didn't know how long he had been lost in thought when he was brought back to the world by the sound of a bell clanging far above him, and the sounds of shouts echoing off the walls. The Curse was here!

The sound of running footsteps made him look towards the corridor. "Red! What are you doing? !"

Red forced her way through the bars, and grabbed him tight. He held her close, feeling her body shaking. "I…I need to be with you, Rumplestiltskin. Don't let go!"

Rumple gulped, his voice wavering. "I won't, my Red. I won't. I won't…I won't…" He gripped her tighter, tears flowing down his face. He gasped as he felt the Darkness take hold of the castle, and heard the mad, triumphant laughter of Regina.

Black smoke poured into the dungeon, and Rumple felt himself shaking as he faced it. At the same moment, hurricane force winds sprang up, and he braced himself and Red against the wall, both of them screaming.

The smoke enveloped them, and Rumple couldn't breathe, couldn't see. It felt as if he had been dropped into an iceberg, and then…he felt Red's grip on him slacken. "Red!"

Red felt something tugging hard on her back, pulling her inexorably away from her lover. "Rumplestiltskin! I can't…I can't…" She gave a loud scream of terror as she was jerked out of his arms and into the smoke.

"_**RED! RED! RED! RED!"**_ Rumplestiltskin screamed until he was hoarse, and then fell forward, sobbing. "Red…I will find you, I swear on my dagger."

When he opened his eyes, he was Gold. He took the name Tomas from a book he saw, and began his subtle manipulation of events to achieve his goal of defeating Regina once and for all.

Best of all, he had found his Red.

_**A/N: The last two chapters will be set in Storybrooke. As for him finding about Belle…since I fully intend on having Gold and Ruby married, and I'm not about to have him cheat, then he will let Belle go-but a part of him will always care for her. **_


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Ending at Last

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Nine: Happy Ending at Last

Gold stared at his reflection in the mirror, nervously adjusting his tie. He couldn't remember ever being this scared, nervous, and unbelievably ecstatic. In less than two weeks, Ruby would be his wife. The Huntress that had awoken his black heart all those years ago would finally be cleaved to his side for all eternity.

The sound of footsteps made him glance in the mirror, and his jaw dropped at the sight of his soon to be bride in the most mouth wateringly gorgeous red dress he had ever seen her in. It was Medieval style, with a long, flowing skirt and wide arms. The material clung to her curves, and Gold, who knew every delectable inch of her body so well, could distinguish the small bump in her stomach. "Ruby…you look beautiful."

Ruby smiled, and Gold turned around, holding his arms open. She came over to him, and they kissed for several moments. "You look rather handsome yourself…Rumplestiltskin."

Gold gave her his old impish smile. "Now dearie, we talked about this. No revealing we remember until the opportune moment, right?"

Ruby sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't see why I have to hide who I am anymore."

Gold sat next to her, kissing her on the top of her head. "Because, my jewel, that way we can both enrage and incapacitate Her Majesty the Bitch Regina even more. You see, I decided it would be…prudent to invite her to the wedding."

Ruby gaped at him in shock. "What? Why?"

Gold could barely keep his voice from shaking in glee. "Because, my jewel, I have decided that we are going to speak our own vows. Now, this is what we are going to say…"

Thirty minutes later Ruby headed into the Diner, still chuckling over the brilliant plan of her fiancé. He had wanted to make sure that Regina was completely and utterly humiliated, and she had no doubt that he would succeed brilliantly.

Emma was sitting at the counter reading a paper, and she smiled as Ruby began to make coffee, singing under her breath as she poured a cup for Emma. "Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood…"

"You like Sam the Sham?"

Ruby laughed, nodding. "Tomas sings it to me all the time. It's sort of 'Our Song.' And that Scots accent of his…my panties practically melt off by themselves." She giggled at Emma's look, and then leaned over the counter. "Emma, ummm…I know that you aren't too fond of Tomas, but I wanted to ask you something." Emma nodded for her to continue, and Ruby smiled at her friend. "Emma, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Emma's jaw hit the Formica counter top. "Whuh? Ruby, are you…are you getting married?"

Ruby nodded and extended her left hand, and Emma gaped at the ring that adorned her finger. It was a band of red and gold, with a rather beautiful ruby embedded in the top. "Tomas had that made especially for me."

"I…it's beautiful. Why ask me, though? Why not Mary Margaret or Ashley?"

Ruby chuckled. "Well, Tomas wants you there to keep some order, but I like you a lot. You're pretty cool for a Sa…a Sheriff. Plus, we're inviting Henry, and I know you won't pass up an opportunity to see him. I'm going to ask Mary Margaret and Ashley to be bridesmaids."

Emma smiled. "You're right, I wouldn't. Well, then my answer is yes. I'd be happy to be your Maid of Honor. So, who else are you inviting?"

Ruby grinned widely. "Henry, Sean, David, Archie, my Granny, and Regina."

Emma nearly choked on her coffee. "What? Why?"

Ruby giggled. "Sorry, Tomas swore me to secrecy regarding our lady Mayor. You'll find out on April sixth. Tomas told me he's going to issue the invitation to Regina personally. I wish I could be a fly on the wall during that conversation." Emma laughed in agreement.

Regina was sitting in her office pretending to go over paperwork when a sharp rap on her closed door made her look up in slight trepidation. "Come in." She smiled at the man that sauntered in. "Mr. Gold. To what do I owe this visit?"

Gold sat down in the chair across from her desk, giving her a mocking smile. "Oh, come now, Regina, there's no need to keep up the pretense. We've each revealed ourselves to the other; why not use real names, Highness?"

Regina smiled wickedly. "Very well, Rumplestiltskin. What do you want from me?"

Gold swung his cane back and forth, enjoying the growing irritation on the former Queen's face. "Well, Regina, I wanted to issue you an invitation to my wedding." The look of sheer shock on the Bitch Queen's face was enough to make Gold giggle madly.

Regina somehow managed to regain her composure. "What? ! Who…who are you marrying?"

"Why, Ruby of course. The wedding is the sixth. Can you make it?"

Regina shuffled papers, for the first time in her life at a loss for words. "I….I'm sorry, I can't make it. Mayoral obligations and all that."

Gold smirked, expecting this. "Regina, I would like you to come to the wedding. Please." He grinned as her head shot up and she glared helplessly at him, unable to disobey his request. He had been clever, forcing her to agree to that clause of his. She worked her features into a rictus grin.

"I'd be happy to attend. Where and when?"

"Three o'clock, the park. Ruby has an…affinity for the outdoors. The reception will be at my home immediately after. I do look forward to seeing you, Majesty. Good day to you." Gold stood and walked out the door, leaving a gobsmacked Regina behind him. When he reached his car, he leaned against the door for several moments, breathless with laughter. Step One of his plan was complete. He drove to his shop, still laughing.

When he exited the car, he spotted Henry across the street. "Henry! Come over here, I want to talk to you." The boy glanced at him warily, and he sighed. "Come on boy, I just want to talk. I'm not going to eat you up." Henry crossed the street, and Gold grinned. "Step into my parlor."

"Said the spider to the fly," Henry muttered under his breath, and Gold gave him a look of admiration.

"Not many boys your age would know where that's from. Henry, I have some things to tell you about that book of yours. But I'd much rather speak in my shop. My leg is killing me, and I need to sit." Henry nodded, and Gold sighed in relief. "Excellent."

They entered the shop, and Gold eased himself down on an overstuffed chair by the counter, gesturing for Henry to take the stool. The boy sat, giving him a look that made him feel slightly nervous. "What did you want to talk about, Mr. Gold?"

Gold rubbed the back of his head. "Henry, I think the time has come for you to know my story. But first, see if you can guess who I am."

Henry sighed. "I could never figure it out. You aren't in the book."

Gold chuckled. "Well, think about what you know about me. My last name, the fact that I love making deals, the fact that I have great power and influence…"

Henry's face screwed up in thought, and Gold laughed at the slowly dawning realization on the lad's face. "You're Rumplestiltskin!"

Gold inclined his head. "I am indeed. Well done, lad. Now, before you run out of here in terror, could I at least give you the story I promised?" Henry nodded, and Gold clapped, giggling. "Deal!"

"I wasn't always a figure to be feared and hated. Once, long ago, I was a simple sheep farmer with a wife and a son on the way. But then the Ogre Wars happened, and I was conscripted into the Army. Before that, the only real death I'd ever seen was of the sheep, and the occasional villager succumbing to disease. The first time I saw an ogre, I had screaming nightmares for a week. They are…imagine the most hideous monster you can, with teeth made for ripping and tearing, hands with nails that can tear a man to ribbons effortlessly, and a malevolence that permeates the very air, and you'll have some idea of what an ogre is. And they mowed through my unit, slaughtering everyone. I only survived because I turned and ran. I came home to a wife that despised me. She left, and I was forced to raise Baelfire-my son-on my own. Then the war started again."

Henry gasped in shock. "Geez, how many of those wars were there?"

Gold laughed bitterly. "Honestly, I lost track after the tenth. If you ask me, it was all one war, just fought at different times. But for this war, they lowered the age for conscription to fourteen, the age of my son. I didn't want to see him die for nothing, so we ran. We ran, and the Duke's men caught us."

Gold paused, gripping his cane tightly as the old wound of humiliation opened up. He had never forgotten that night, and the way Hordor had forced him to abase himself before Bae. When he had snapped the bastard's neck, he had felt an angry sort of glee. "We were found by an old beggar who told us about the Dark One, and how to…acquire his power through use of a certain…artifact. I found the artifact, summoned the Dark One, and killed him. Turned out that he was the beggar Bae and I met. I headed home, killed the soldiers that were trying to take my son from me, and thought that was the end of it." He shut his eyes, drawing in a harsh breath. "But it wasn't. Baelfire ran from me, scared by what I had become, and enlisted in the army. Two months later, the King's men brought me…his remains. That was when I swore to never feel anything ever again. But then…I met Belle."

Henry gaped at him. "Belle? As in _Beauty and the Beast_ Belle? You're the Beast, too?" Gold nodded, and Henry shook his head in amazement. "You the Big Bad Wolf as well?"

"No, I am not. Honestly, I'm not precisely sure who is. But I am the Beast, and I had my Belle, until I lost her due to the Queen and my own stupidity. So that soured me on love even more, and I threw myself into my magicks. Regina is powerful, but if I ever unleashed my full strength on her, she'd be reduced to ash."

"Did you create the Curse?"

Gold sighed. "Yes. It was just after I lost Belle, and I was out of my mind with grief. But then I thought about what it would mean. I'm not a good man, but I could not destroy everything. So I traded the Curse to Maleficent for a cloaking spell, and made her promise to never use it."

"Anyway, I spent about twenty years locked in my castle, brooding. Finally, I decided to try and get back into business. While I was walking down the road, I noticed a young girl in a red cape."

Henry grinned. "Red Riding Hood."

"Exactly. I made a deal with her-in exchange for a kiss; I gave her a potion that would make her parents and granny treat her as an adult. We ran into each other for the next few years, and I found myself falling in love with her. She is so like Belle, and yet so different. They both saw past my exterior. Belle was….calm but implacable, and Red is wild and untamed, a child of the forest. There was a reason she was known as Huntress amongst the wolves. We became…very close. When the Curse took effect, she was literally ripped from my arms."

"Did you find her?" Gold nodded, and Henry's eyes went wide. "Ruby! She's Red Riding Hood!" He suddenly frowned. "But…she doesn't know who she is."

"She does, though. I gave her back her memories. True Love's Kiss, you know." He grinned at Henry. "Now that you know my story, am I still as scary?"

"Well, yeah, but at least you had a reason for doing what you did. Regina is just evil."

Gold nodded in agreement. "That she is, lad. Now, I had another reason for wanting to speak to you. I'm getting married, and was wondering if you'd like to attend. You see, Ruby and I have something…special planned for Regina, and we'd love for you to be there. After all, you know the truth."

Henry grinned. "I'd love to come! What do you have planned?"

"Let's just say…we're going to get one happy ending at last."


	10. Chapter 10 Red and Gold Triumphant

Two Worlds, One Love

Chapter Ten: Red and Gold Triumphant

On April Fool's Day, the citizens of Storybrooke found an interesting piece of mail in their boxes: 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Tomas Gold and Ruby Hood to be held at Avonlea Park on April the sixth at three o'clock in the afternoon, weather permitting. A small reception will be held at the Gold home immediately following. P.S: This is not a joke.'

April the sixth dawned clear and bright. Gold sighed as he opened his eyes, feeling more blissful than he ever had in his entire life. He tilted his head to look at the young woman sleeping next to him, using his chest as a pillow. She was his entire world, and soon they would be bound forever. He could not believe how lucky he truly was.

Gold brushed a lock of hair out of Ruby's face, and she stirred and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at him. "Morning, Tomas. So, when do we head for the park?"

Gold laughed, the sound echoing through their room. "Patience, my jewel. First, we are going to have a nice leisurely breakfast. Then, I will have to spend some time in my shop so I don't see you in your wedding dress. Bad luck and all that, you know."

Ruby giggled. "I didn't realize you believed in luck…Imp," she challenged him, her eyes dancing in mischief, and Gold's eyes darkened. Before Ruby could react, he had her pinned down to the mattress, his face inches from hers.

"Ruby...don't. call me Imp. You know that Rule, my jewel. I'm afraid I'll have to discipline you." He slid his hands down her bare back, and then delivered a sound slap to her ass, causing Ruby to jump in surprise. "You're a very naughty little girl, dearie." He let a bit of Rumple creep into his voice. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he hissed in her ear, and Ruby moaned in anticipation.

Gold kissed her roughly, tugging hard on her hair, supporting himself on one arm. Ruby stayed perfectly still, knowing how this game was played. If she made any sort of move while her lover was 'punishing' her, he would simply get out of bed and leave her to her own devices. The first time he had done that, she had been furious with him, but he had simply given her what she privately termed his Imp Grin and headed out the door, leaving her naked and frustrated. But, after that, she learned quickly.

Gold released her mouth, leaving her lips feeling bloody and bruised, and squeezed her breasts hard, tugging on the nipples before sucking hard on them, first her right then her left. He bit the sensitive nipples, leaving the marks of his teeth before slowly making his way down her lithe body, sucking and biting on her skin, leaving crescent shaped marks in places. "Open, Ruby."

Ruby smirked at him and shook her head. This was another part of the game-be defiant. Gold growled at her in frustration and slapped her ass again. "Open, Ruby. I'm not going to ask you again." Another defiant shake of her head, and Gold grabbed her ass, yanking her up to press against his loose pajama pants before biting hard on her throat. "I'm not going to ask you again, Miss Hood. Open. Your. Legs."

Ruby moaned and spread her legs wide, and Gold giggled, digging his hands into her thighs and pushing them even further apart, almost to the point of pain. He moved down swiftly, biting down on her inner thigh and sucking hard, and Ruby cried out. Gold moved upward with lightning speed, covering her mouth with his hand. "Uh-uh, my dear. You are not to make a sound unless I give you permission. Nod if you understand." Ruby nodded, her pussy already starting to dampen, and Gold gave her a truly impish grin. "Excellent." He gave her a rough kiss before positioning himself between her legs, licking roughly at her slit with the tip of his tongue.

Ruby clamped her mouth shut, her hands digging into the sheet as Gold ravished her with the tip of his tongue, roving over every inch of her pussy. Gold knew that his lover was on the brink, but he wanted to torment her for just a little bit longer. He stroked her with his fingers, and then thrust three of them into her with brutal swiftness, pulling out to the tips before slamming back in as hard as he could, and Ruby stuffed her fist in her mouth, biting down hard to keep a scream from passing her lips. Gold giggled, and then plunged his tongue into her with eager swiftness, licking her clit in a slow figure eight, and Ruby arched into him, her eyes rolling in her head. Gold devoured her, plunging his tongue in and out of her warm cavern, but making sure that he landed on every spot but the one he knew she wanted most. Ruby was shaking beneath him, unable to keep a keening growl of need from escaping past her hand. Gold grinned. "Something you want, Ruby?"

"Tomas…" Ruby's voice was raw with need, and Gold chuckled.

"What, Ruby? What do you want?"

"You…ass. You know fucking well what I want, you damnable imp!"

Gold laughed wildly. "Oooh, my jewel, I think maybe I should leave…"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Say the magic word, and I'll finish. Call me Imp again, and you'll be the one tae finish."

"Bastard."

"Indeed, my jewel. What's the magic word?"

"Please." Ruby whimpered in need, and Gold cackled.

"Good girl." He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, and Ruby's back arched like a bow as she screamed his name to the ceiling. She fell back, panting hard and sweat running down her back.

"You said something about breakfast?"

Gold laughed, kissing her forehead. "I did. Give me a few moments to recover, and I'll make us something. After all, we've got a wedding to get to." He climbed carefully out of bed and dressed, smoothing his hair down before heading into the kitchen. Ruby didn't quite trust her legs to hold her up just yet, so she stared at the ceiling until she felt them stop trembling, then eased herself out of bed, grabbing her panties and one of his shirts from the closet. It came down to her knees, and had the same spicy smell that lingered on his skin.

Gold was pouring pancake batter into a pan when Ruby came into the kitchen. "Rather unconventional wedding dress, Ruby. It looks remarkably like my blue shirt."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sat at the counter. "It is your blue shirt, silly. I'll put my dress on when you leave. Besides, you've seen me in it already."

"True, but not in the right environment. Now be a good girl and make us some coffee."

Ruby glared at him, and he glared right back. "Love, you cannot intimidate me, so don't try. I like milk in my coffee." Ruby continued to glare, and he gave her a look of exasperation. They stayed that way for five minutes before Ruby sighed, dropping her eyes and sliding off the stool. Gold smirked in triumph, and she stuck her tongue out at him before taking down the coffee canister.

After a fine breakfast of pancakes, Gold went to his Pawn Shop to take inventory. As soon as he left, Ruby called Mary Margaret and Emma. The two women arrived moments later, both of them practically bouncing with excitement. Emma grinned at her friend. "I can't believe you're actually marrying Gold! It's like..."

"Something out of a fairy tale?" Ruby asked, grinning, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you people and fairy tales?"

Ruby laughed, shrugging. "Well, fairy tales are awesome. They give us hope for a happy ending." Mary Margaret grinned at her before speaking in an impatient tone.

"Well, let's see your dress!"

Ruby grinned. "Okay, but you have to close your eyes. I want to surprise you guys." They rolled their eyes, and Ruby found it remarkable how alike they were. 'But then, they are mother and daughter.' "Come on, close your eyes." The two women complied, and Ruby went into the bedroom and dressed, smoothing down the skirt before heading back into the kitchen. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

They did, and Mary Margaret shrieked in delight. "Ruby, that is gorgeous! You look like a princess!"

Emma gasped. "Wow, you look really amazing. Did you pick that dress out?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, Tomas gave it to me last week and told me it was for our wedding. He's got good taste in clothes." 'And he looked so fucking sexy in leather…'

Mary Margaret nodded in awe. "He sure does! You look stunning! So, what's the plan? Do we have dresses too?"

Ruby grinned. "In the closet. They're both red." She grinned at their faces. "Well, it is my favorite color. And don't worry, you'll look fine. The plan is to go to the park and at precisely three o'clock Tomas will arrive. After that, well…let's just say we've got something planned for Regina."

The day passed, as days often do, and at two thirty, a small crowd had gathered in the park, whispering and gossiping to each other. Sean, Archie, and David were still convinced that it was an elaborate joke on the part of Gold, and Henry just sat on the swing and grinned whenever either of them questioned him. Ashley was also sure it was a trick, and she didn't want to see her friend embarrassed by the pawnbroker.

Heads turned as the mayor's car rolled up, and she oozed out, looking slightly confused and more than a little angry. She marched over to the crowd. "You all know that this is a joke, right? The very idea of Gold marrying a waitress is laughable. No doubt they're going to turn the sprinklers on us." She jumped twenty feet when she heard Gold's mocking voice behind her.

"Why would I do that? Ruby would get soaked as well." Regina spun around, her heart pounding, and Gold's grin grew wider. "Hello, Regina. So glad you could make it. Sydney in the loo?"

Regina blinked, trying to control her voice. "Sydney is at the Mirror's offices, Gold." She shut her eyes in anger as the man in question walked out of the park's restrooms. Gold merely raised his eyebrow at her, and then addressed the editor.

"Sydney, thank you so much for coming. After all, an…event like this deserves to be on the front page of the paper. Now, if we could all head over to the oak, Ruby is waiting for us. Please, follow me."

Ruby was waiting for him, her hands twisting nervously in her skirt. Emma noticed and gently dislodged them. "Ruby, relax. You'll tear a hole in your dress if you keep twisting it like that. You look great, by the way."

"Sheriff, Ruby does not look 'great'" Gold smiled at his love. "She looks absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready, my jewel?" Ruby nodded, and Gold stepped forward, taking his hands in hers and turned to the priest. "Ready when you are, Father."

The priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and woman in the bonds of matrimony. Tomas Gold, will you take Ruby Hood to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and obey from this day forward until death shall you part?"

Gold gave Ruby a soft smile. "I do."

The priest repeated the query to Ruby, and she nodded, happy tears in her eyes. "I do."

"I understand that the couple has decided to speak their own vows. Mr. Gold, will you speak first?"

Gold nodded, and then spoke, glee in his voice. "My love, don't you think it would be a better idea to say our vows in our true names? After all, names have power." He glanced over at Regina, who was looking distinctly uneasy. "Don't you agree, Regina? Knowing someone's true name…that can give you quite a hold over them. Unless…that person reveals his name to all." He giggled. "I, Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One, take thee, Red Riding Hood, also known as Huntress in the wolf-language of our true home, to be my wedded wife. I have loved you since you were a child, and when you became mine, I swore you always would be."

Ruby grinned at the growing look of horror on Regina's face. "And I, Red Riding Hood, Huntress of the Wolves and Keeper in the Enchanted Forest, take thee, Rumplestiltskin, to be my lawful wedded husband. I have loved you since you gave me help all those years ago, and now I will be carrying on your lineage."

Regina's shriek of shock could be heard for miles around as Gold yanked Ruby forward and kissed her, bending her backwards. The priest laughed. "Uhh…I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"_**LINEAGE? !"**_ Regina shrieked, and Gold looked over at her, a truly wicked smile on his face.

"Yes, lineage. You see, Majesty…Red is carrying my child." He giggled. "We've earned our happy ending, Regina! That means you're getting weaker." Regina trembled, eyes wide as Gold stepped into her personal space, eyes as black as they had been that night in the dungeons. "And I'm only going to say this once, Regina. If you try to hurt my wife or child in _**any**_ way, I will make you suffer for days before I kill you. You have one weakness, Regina-you tend to underestimate your opponents. That's why you will lose."

Regina was pale as a ghost, and she gaped at Gold in horror before turning on her heel and running out of the park as if all the devils of Hell were at her feet.

Emma was the first to recover. "So…Gold, you're Rumplestiltskin." Gold nodded, and Emma turned to Ruby. "And you're Red Riding Hood." Ruby nodded. "And…you're going to have Rumplestiltskin's kid."

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Ruby replied, grinning, and Emma made a 'humm' sound. "Emma, I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. After all, you are supposed to be the one to break the curse. Rumple and I knew if we revealed ourselves in the presence of Regina, her power over this town would become lessened."

Gold spoke up. "You see, Miss Swan, one of the stipends of the curse remaining potent was that nobody but Regina would have a happy ending. Now, it will begin to weaken, and more and more people will be getting their happy endings. But for now, my Red will be celebrating with her Gold."

Everyone applauded as they kissed again, and Emma caught Henry's eyes before nodding. Henry grinned in relief. Finally, she was starting to believe! Operation Cobra could carry on with two new recruits.

Gold and Ruby spent the entire night making love, and before they drifted off to sleep he pulled her close to him, whispering softly in her ear. "I love you, Red Riding Hood."

Red and Gold had triumphed over Black.

**THE END. **

_**A/N: Well, there will be a sequel, and I'm not sure if Red's going to have a boy, a girl, or both. Regina's power will continue to weaken and she won't be a danger to the child. **_


End file.
